


Slip of the Tongue

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It slips out when Virus takes too long to get his shirt off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> despite its length, this took me several days to finish. i have a difficult time writing these 2 w/o anyone else involved. maybe theyre just meant for threesomes

It slips out when Virus takes too long to get his shirt off. 

Electric blue eyes lock and Virus opens his mouth to say something, the raw emotion of shock impossible to miss. He's paused with his fingers mid-slip of a button, eyes wide behind his glasses. Trip gives a low hum and shifts underneath him, holding down the spark of worry that what he said completely ruined what they have. 

Well. 

_What_ they have is a mystery of its own. 

"R..." The older blond clears his throat, eyebrows knitting together while he tries to collect himself. Find his words, maybe. Is he speechless? From surprise? ...or something else? "Repeat yourself." 

Trip shifts his hips so his back is arched up again, toying with the tie around his neck—the only thing on his body from the waist up. "I said..." He hums and offers Virus a challenging smirk. "Hurry up, _daddy._ " 

Something seems to snap inside Virus, telling by the narrowing of his eyes. He smirks and strips off his shirt, fluidly pulling his belt out from his belt loops. Trip reaches down to undo his own pants in the meantime, but Virus grabs his wrists and binds them together with his belt, pushing them down onto the bed with one hand. Eyes wide, Trip tries to struggle, but it's no use. Out of the two, Trip's the stronger one, but the look in Virus's eyes stops him from trying to escape. 

Trip's only seen that look a few times. 

He's openly turned on. 

He's openly turned on and he needs to be inside Trip _now_. 

"Ooh..." The younger blond grins, ignoring the spark of nerves in his lower stomach. Virus roughly grabs Trip's hair and pulls his head back, thankful he had caught him right after drying his hair. No stupid gel in the way. He gives a low hum when Trip gasps, back arching up again. 

"Atta boy." The way Virus says it makes Trip think that he wasn't supposed to hear that. "Come on." He climbs off of Trip and practically _tears_ his pants off, clawing at Trip's thighs while he yanks his underwear down. If this wasn't so exciting, Trip would be ashamed for already being hard. But no, not now. 

Whenever Virus gets like this, rare as it is, he isn't very considerate with the lube. Trip used to tease him and complain about the pain when it was his turn to bottom, but his not-twin would snap at him, scolding him for being a hypocrite. So he stopped. 

"Stay still." The younger of the two stays where he's been guided: on all fours with his ass in the air. Virus's fingers claw at Trip's middle as he pushes in, going slow to relish in the warmth. He hums when Trip squirms a bit underneath him, the stretch uncomfortable but not enough to cause his erection to flag. "C'mon," Virus repeats once he's halfway inside, pushing Trip down by the hair. Since his wrists are still bound, Trip has to use his elbows for support more than usual, grunting under his breath. "Daddy isn't going to wait all day. Open up more for me." 

Trip's body doesn't relax much more, but it's obviously enough for the other to start thrusting, intervals between breaths becoming shorter for both of them. Groaning, Trip subconsciously moves his hips with Virus's movements, gasping when fingers claw at his hips some more. Those marks will look amazing later. 

"H... Harder, daddy." 

A little (lot) more hair-pulling and Trip finds himself nearing already, skin slapping against skin and heavy pants the only sounds in the bedroom. He can't be blamed though. Watching Virus get so aroused from such a nickname was a turn on. A _huge_ one. 

"Shi..." Virus roughly pushes Trip's forehead into the mattress, choking on a breath. His hips stutter inside the taller blond, exhaling slowly as he comes down from his climax. He may be satisfied, but Trip isn't. 

So why is he pulling out? 

"Hey—" Trip looks over his shoulder, disappointed. Already getting dressed, huh... He quickly slips his hands out of the belt bindings—he's not stupid—and sits up properly, attempting to hide his hurt and painful arousal. " _Nii_ chan. That's not fair." 

Virus ignores him, smirking to himself. He only goes near Trip in order to put his belt back on. In a voice not unlike Trip's, he murmurs "bye-bye" and leaves. 

"...ah."


End file.
